


Playing Commander

by Azelto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, Wetting, Winmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: As their romance began to blossom, Armin found a side to himself that his fellow cadets would never have dreamed existed.





	

Sometimes, on the evenings that he and Erwin spent together, Armin liked to Play Commander. When Playing Commander, he would control everything that Erwin could and couldn’t do, including when he could use the bathroom.

Previous to their relationship, Armin had been very shy and easily upset, but as their romance had begun to blossom Armin had soon discovered that Erwin loved to be submissive in the bedroom, and so in turn Armin had found a side to himself that his fellow cadets would never have dreamed existed.

And so it was that on this particular evening Armin had found himself feeling especially cruel, and he had given Erwin three large glasses of water to drink, then denied him access to the bathroom for over four hours. During the course of that time, he had watched Erwin become increasingly more and more uncomfortable, and he was relishing the amount of power that he had over the older man.

“What number?” Armin asked when it had just turned eight o’clock.

“Eight.” Erwin replied.

The sound of the high number made Armin’s blood rush. The two of them were sitting side by side on Erwin’s bed, and Armin began to move his hand over Erwin’s lower stomach. “Is this where the pressure is?” He asked.

“Yes.” Erwin breathed, the tone of his voice alluding to the sensitivity of his bladder.

Armin lovingly stroked the area, then pressed his hand down on where he knew Erwin’s bladder was.

“Don’t!” Erwin gasped. “You’ll make it come out! I can’t have it come out on the bed!”

While Armin would very much have liked to see Erwin wet the bed, frankly neither of them could be bothered to have to wash the bedsheets after what would in the end boil down to just under minute of fun. Plus Armin preferred his ‘experiments’ to be much longer and more drawn-out than this.

Turning to his lover, Armin addressed Erwin in the sweet voice he often used in the bedroom. “Now what shall we do with you, then? Ah, I have an idea. Let’s take you into the bathroom.”

Luckily the bathroom in Erwin’s private quarters was quite a lot larger than the ones in the cadet’s living quarters. It was here that Armin led him, and ordered him to take his trousers off.

Erwin had practically classically conditioned Armin’s mouth to water just at the sound of him undoing his belt and unzipping his fly. After a few moments of admiring the substantial bulge in Erwin’s black boxer shorts, Armin ask him to remove his underwear as well.

“Now sit on the toilet.” Armin ordered once Erwin’s bottom half was fully unclothed. “But if so much as a single drop comes out, you will be punished. Is that clear?”

Erwin obediently nodded, then proceeded to do as he had been told.

Armin smiled to himself at the way Erwin sat on the toilet: with his thighs pressed tightly together and all of his muscles tensed. Armin knew that Erwin’s body must be telling him to let go, and that resisting the urge must be extremely difficult in this position. But Armin was about to make it even more difficult for him.

He put his hands on Erwin’s knees and slowly moved his legs apart. As he did this Erwin’s breathing became more laboured as he tried hard to stop the liquid from coming out. To tease him even further Armin ran his hands along Erwin’s inner thighs. Armin loved the shape of Erwin’s muscular thighs, the dirty blond curls of his pubic hair… and, of course, his magnificent eight-inch penis.

“You need to go, Erwin?” Armin taunted him sweetly. “You need to go?”

Then Armin had a wicked idea. He moved over to the sink, and _turned on the tap_. He heard Erwin draw in a sharp breath, and he could see him trembling and sweating and he knew that this must be _torture_ for Erwin, and he was absolutely loving it.

Armin was actually very impressed that he hadn’t heard a single drop hit the water in the toilet bowl. On the few times that Erwin had held for him, Armin had observed that he rarely ever dribbled. Erwin seemed to be an ‘all or nothing’ kind of person: either nothing would come out, or it would all come out at once.

“That’s enough, you can put your trousers back on again now.” Armin said at last, and Erwin obeyed.

When Erwin was once again fully clothed, Armin said, “Now watch me. No closing your eyes or covering your ears, I want you to see and hear all of this.”

And so Armin faced the toilet, unzipped his fly and began to pee. An exaggerated expression of relief came over his face, and he sighed, “Oh Erwin, this feels so good!”

Erwin was now unable to stop himself from holding onto his crotch. Armin relished the look of needy desperation in his eyes.

“You look so adorable standing there, desperate to go, but you can’t!” Armin taunted him evilly. “I bet you wish you could just let it all come out, wouldn’t that be a lovely feeling? Imagine how it feels to have the liquid leave your bladder, the sound of it hitting the water…”

By now Erwin was crossing his legs and almost shaking with need. Then his whole body convulsed and Armin knew from past experience that Erwin was near his limit. It was time for him to bring this role-playing game to an end.

Armin broke character and said, “Let’s get in the shower.”

This was something that the two of them often did when Erwin was holding, mainly because it saved them having to wash the bedsheets. Both of them undressed completely and then sat together in the shower cubicle so that they were facing each other.

Before either of them even knew it their lips were touching. Armin loved that way that Erwin’s kisses were so surprisingly soft and tender, and he felt the added pleasure of Erwin’s body shuddering with the pressure in his bladder. Although Armin wasn’t Playing Commander anymore, he was still fascinated by Erwin’s desperation and wanted to find out as much information as possible before Erwin wet himself.

“What number?” Armin asked.

“Nine. Well… nine and a half.” Erwin answered.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Armin asked, “Is there pressure?”

Erwin nodded. “Yes. Lots.”

Armin began to stroke the small of Erwin’s back. “What’s your body telling you?”

“All my senses are screaming at me to find a bathroom.”

Armin shivered with pleasure at Erwin’s words. “How does that feel?”

“…Interesting. I don’t normally hold for this long, except for you of course.”

“When I turned on the tap earlier, what was it like for you?”

“I could feel it trying to come out. I had to put a lot of effort into stopping it. And when you peed after that, it was even harder to hold on because my bladder had already been teased so much.”

“Is it still trying to come out now?”

“Yes, it–” Suddenly Erwin convulsed and grabbed onto himself. “Just then, that was it trying to get out. I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

“Try to hold on for as long as you can.”

“That’s what I’m doing.”

Armin lightly caressed Erwin’s cheek with his hand. The way Erwin was trembling and clutching his crotch made Armin burn with desire for him. He was handsome enough when he was fully clothed, but now that he was naked and desperate before Armin he was completely and utterly ravishing.

“How long until you can’t control it?”

“Not long now.” Erwin said, as he convulsed once again. “I… I think it’s… Yes, it’s going to come out now, it’s–”

Before Armin even realised what was happening, he heard a loud hissing sound and felt a hot liquid spilling onto his legs as Erwin fell into his arms, shaking and moaning. Armin relished the warmth and smell of Erwin’s urine, (and knew from past experiences that it tasted delicious) and the vibrations Erwin’s voice made as he moaned felt wonderful.

“ _Yes…_ ” Erwin gasped. “ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…_ ”

When at last the stream ended, Armin asked, “How did that feel?”

“ _So_ good.” Erwin replied. “Really, _really_ good.”

“Did you feel relief?”

“Yes. A lot of relief.”

“How do you feel now it’s all come out?”

“ _So_ much better. How about we both have a shower, then go back to the bedroom and cuddle?”

“Yes, I’d love to.” Armin said.


End file.
